


When the Headless Horseman Rides...

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a speech I wrote about Sleepy Hollow, the story and the movie, for my theater class in high school. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Headless Horseman Rides...

I’m sure you’re familiar with The Legend of Sleepy Hollow by Washington Irving. If you haven’t heard the story, you probably still have heard about the Headless Horseman. Washington Irving said that the Horseman’s head was blown off by a cannon in the Revolutionary War. He often comes back at night, riding his horse and searching for his head, cutting off heads to replace his own. In the Tim Burton movie, the Headless Horseman was a vicious cavalryman who cut off everyone’s heads in the war. Two little girls saw him in the woods and snitched on him to American soldiers. He had his head cut off for being so evil. Like the original story, the Horseman searched for his head on an almost nightly basis and chopped off some more heads. The Headless Horseman is definitely one ghost you don’t want to run into. If you’re ever in Sleepy Hollow, New York, don’t go out at night, or you might not see the morning.


End file.
